Six Armors Series (A Different Path)
Overview The Six Armors Series is the collective name of a group of Teigu, the first six ever created to be exact, that were constructed by the Imperial Scientist Reeze. Each armor individually were powerful on their own, and when used together they were considered to be an unstoppable fighting force that could not be beat. The group consisted of the first armor, which has only been identified by its name, Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer, Armor No. 2, King of Kings: Excalibur, who now goes by his real name Arthur Pendragon, Armor No. 3, Nature's Wrath: Dreivas, Armor No. 4, Demon Dragon's Flesh: Tyrannus, which was formerly named Demon Armor: Incursio, Armor No. 5, Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot, and the final armor, Armor No. 6, Unholy God Eater: Imperator. Armor No. 1 - Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer Status - Destroyed The first armor of the series, as stated by Arthur, is exceptionally powerful. So much so that its creator, Reeze, said that it's "Powerful enough to wipe out anything that threatens the safety of the Empire and its people.". It was a massive suit of armor that towered over the Imperial Capital and while it's original reason was to protect the capital as the last line of defense, it was upgraded and utilized by Jacqueline to control the child Emperor and lead him to try and wipe out the entire population of the Imperial Capital as a part of plan. Armor No. 2 - King of Kings: Excalibur Status - Active The second armor that was created by Reeze as a way to keep the First Emperor, Arthur Pendragon, alive after he received life-threatening injuries. After being transformed into what would become Excalibur, his height drastically increased to a staggering 7'9", and he gained immensely powerful combat abilities that solidified his spot as the second armor in the series. Armor No. 3 - Nature's Wrath: Dreivas Status - Destroyed The third armor in the series that has complete control of plants and plant life, created a short while after Arthur was transformed into Excalibur. The two become close friends and regularly trained with one another, but this relationship quickly soured when he wasn't chosen by the First Emperor, who was Arthur's twin brother, to be his personal bodyguard and, out of jealousy, attacked him. This action was what led to his deactivated and placement within the Imperial Vault, where he remained for one thousand years until he was awoken by Jacqueline and Kahfka. Armor No. 4 - Demon Dragon's Flesh: Tyrannus Status - Active Originally named '''Demon Armor: Incursio, '''Tyrannus is the fourth armor of the Six Armors Series that, instead of being a Mechanical-type like its predecessors, was forged from the flesh of the Danger Beast known as Tyrant. It inherited the beast's uncanny ability to adapt and evolve over time to become stronger as well as its ability to turn itself invisible in order to remain hidden from enemies, but what makes it special is that even though Tyrant has long since been dead, he still lives on within Tyrannus and still considered thr armor "his flesh", and that he always tests his users to see if they have what it takes to wield "him". It's most recent user, Tatsumi, has been a special case due to the fact that Tyrant at first fused the Teigu to the young man, and then during his fight against the late Great General Budo, Tyrant fused himself to Tatsumi, which turned him into a Danger Beast-human hybrid. As a consequence of this fusion, however, Tyrant essentially died and he no longer lives within the armor. It was revealed by Esdeath during her fight with Jacqueline that what separates Tyrannus from the other armors and the rest of the Teigu as well is that it can temporarily fuse other Teigu with itself to drastically boost its own power, as shown when Esdeath fused Demon's Extract and Vile Blood Curse. Armor No. 5 - Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot Status - Active The fifth armor, dubbed Grand Chariot by its creator, is considered the successor to Tyrannus, and was forged from the flesh of Tyrant just like it in order to create a powerful weapon. The main differences that separate itself from its predecessor is that unlike Tyrannus, Grand Chariot is always in a state of equilibrium and that it holds no explosive power, meaning it cannot evolve and that it poses no threat to its user. This acts as an advantage and disadvantage, however, since over time, with Tyrannus evolving and adapting under the right circumstances and not through force, it would become stronger then Grand Chariot. A similarity the two armors share is that Tyrant also lives on within Grand Chariot, appearing as a entity behind the user when they summon the armor, but it is unknown if it takes on an active role and if it is the same as the Tyrant that was present within Tyrannus or if it is an entirely different personality and or being. Armor No. 6 - Unholy God Eater: Imperator Status - Active The final armor that was created from the remainder of Tyrant's flesh into a hybrid of both Tyrannus and Grand Chariot that, in the event of both falling into the wrong hands, Imperator could be used to combat both and take them out. With its status as a hybrid, Imperator possesses the constant state of equilibrium from Grand Chariot and, from Tyrannus, the ability to evolve manifests itself in two techniques, one being its Trump Card, that enact a temporary evolution that poses little to no threat to the user outside of leaving them severely weakened afterwards.